Yue's Wrath
by TheSpiritMaiden
Summary: Sokka drank too much cactus juice and is having hallucinations about his moon girlfriend and a strange Clock Town. Only there's something off about her...


Sokka drank too much cactus juice and is having hallucinations about his moon girlfriend in a strange Clock Town. Only there's something off about her...

A sort of Zelda/Last Airbender crossover. Clock Town is slightly OoC. Consider this a crackfic.

...

Sokka's vision was blurred, but it seemed to be night. "Where am I?" he slurred.

Suddenly he was awakened by a loud BONG of a clock. He jumped to his feet, and nearly screamed.

He was in the middle of a mask freak town.

"Come on, Sokka, thinkthinkthink! You can't let a couple of people with freaky masks bother you..."

A small hand pulled on his clothes. He looked down, and realized it was a little boy with blue hair wearing a creepy yellow cat-like mask.

"Have you seen my wife?"

Sokka shrieked and ran (nearly getting mauled by monster dogs along the way) until he found a safe spot up high where he began to observe his surroundings.

"They all have pointed ears, too. That's not normal..."

"YA! What's not normal about our ears?"

Sokka jumped and looked at the man behind him. The guy was in a white jumper with a red backpack and hat, and a permanent smolder was carved into his face.

"NOTHING! I, uh, I'm just new to the area, that's all..."

"I am the Postman, and I have a mask for you!" the man said, completely ignoring everything Sokka had just said. "The mayor requests that everybody has a mask, and these are the Happy Mask Salesman's best ones!"

Sokka stared at the mask the Postman pulled from his backpack, and grinned. It was a Darth Vader mask.

After he put it on, the Postman set off on his little shuffle back to wherever he had come with a "YA". He remembered the weird kid looking for his wife.

"Ah, if only Yue were here to share the night with me," he sighed in Darth Vader's voice, completely oblivious to the fact that Aang and the others weren't there either. Then he remembered.

"Yue! She's the moon! She's everywhere."

He looked up, grinning at his old girlfriend under his mask.

Something was wrong.

Sokka scratched the chin of his Darth Vader mask. He suddenly had one of those light bulb-over-head moments, and held up a finger at the moon.

"I know! You need some makeup! That moon-air is making your complexion look terrible."

He jumped down from his not-so-secret hiding spot and braved the freaky townspeople. He approached a harmless-looking one.

"Hi. I'm new here, and I was wondering where you keep makeup? My moon girlfriend needs some."

The ground shook, and the person's mask fell. It was a woman with crazed eyes like one of Zuko's fangirls.

"We will all face the moooon's wrath."

Sokka tilted his head. Yue never told him about any "wrath". "Tell me more."

"We will aaaall die a paaaaainful and fiery death!" the woman screamed, her face breaking into a grin. The people around her repeated the chant, and dogs began to howl.

Sokka was getting freaked out, and began to back away from Zuko's fangi–the crazy zombie mask people who were closing in on him. The ground shook again, the wind picked up, an epic Majora's Mask soundtrack began to play, and the clock started to BONG again.

And was it just him, or was Yue getting closer? And why were her eyes glowing?

Suddenly, in an explosion of rainbows, the moon disappeared and the sky turned blue. The mentally insane people made Sokka sick; Yue had exploded, and her remains were falling down like snow. And the people were _happy._

Sokka sniffed and shed a tear, taking off his Darth Vader mask. It was how she would've wanted to die: in style.

"NO! Yue, don't leave me!" he suddenly sobbed, curling up in a ball on the ground. "I may never have a chance with Sukie, I can't lose you, too!"

His eyes shot open. Someone had hit him hard on the head. Sokka growled.

"Hey, that hurt! What'd you use, a frying pan?"

"You were wining about an exploding rainbow or something," Aang yawned. "You need to stop drinking that cactus juice. Anyway, get up. It's your watch." The kid staggered over to a spot a ways away, and collapsed in a snoring heap.

Remembering the dream, Sokka looked up. The moon was shiny and white once more.

Something glimmered darkly in the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and saw it was coming from his bag.

He reached over and pulled out the Darth Vader mask. Within a minute it was buried under three feet of sand ten feet away.

He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

...

Yeah... I'm not sure what this is either.

Review!

thespiritmaiden


End file.
